The Biju Cannot be Killed
by kiddi
Summary: I was thinking, and this is the result. A different take on the seal used. A different fate for Naruto and team seven. Please read, and tell my what you think.


The Biju cannot be killed. They fire and blood, anger and hate. They are energy that exists in a constant state.

The Biju cannot be killed. Cut them slash them send them to hell. They rise from the ashes as all stories tell.

Minato knew this. He also knew a jinchuriki would never know love. Not when humans all feared the power of such monsters. A fate he had to condemn his son to now that the Kyuubi had been released. He knew that it would be a curse, an early death if the shinobi ever failed to be vigilant. And considering the state of the village there wouldn't be that many protectors inside for a long time. If Naruto died, no matter what they thought, the kyuubi would be free to roam again within a few years. He needed a way, a way to guarantee that the beast never got back out.

It came to him in the form the problem. The Biju can never be killed. Now, his son may never die. These were his thought as he bartered with the Shinigami when he sealed the beast in Naruto, placing a greater curse than just being a prison for a demon. But with this, this removed the threat of the kyuubi once and for all.

The biju can never be killed, and Naruto would be reborn.

(Break)

Sakura had to think, this was not because of any emergency, or because of some test. No, they were on their way to Wave Country and No one was speaking. Gah, it was so boring, so with that she turned to thinking. Her thoughts guided her to Naruto, who she still couldn't believe was twelve. He was the shortest child in her class by a good few inches. He looked closer to ten than twelve. That reminded her of the early academy days. She didn't remember much back then, except that two years after starting Naruto joined their class, while wearing the awful jumpsuit. She didn't really remember seeing him before that, and wondered why.

Originally she thought he was skipped ahead, he was so tiny he had to be a couple of years younger than them. When pointed out he vehemently shouted he was the same age as them. The early days a few girls fawned over him, but then something changed. She noticed the parents warning their kids away from him, but she stopped caring soon after as her rivalry with Ino started.

Her thoughts on this matter were disrupted when she saw two nin behind Kakashi. Kakashi was then rent to pieces, leaving only them and the client.

"One down." growled one of the nin as they soon charged forward. Sakura set herself to defend the client. Sasuke charged to meet them. Naruto froze. She would have cursed at him but she wasn't much better off. Sasuke targeted the chain causing them to separate, making them even more dangerous. One kept the black haired genin busy while the other charged for them. He bypassed the frozen Naruto heading straight for Sakura, clawed gantlet flying forward. Sakura felt a strange tugging sensation and found herself looking at an empty road. The sound a flesh being pierced reach her ears and she turned horrified eyes back to where she had been.

Kawarimi. One of the academy three, used to avoid potentially fatal blows by substituting to caster with a nearby object. Naruto had cast this jutsu flawlessly, swapping places with both her and the client. The talons bit into Naruto's chest, even though Kakashi looked to have arrived before the blow landed and removed the nin's head the body lurched forward, committed to its final course as the laws of motion were in full swing. The arm with the claw was locked in rigid before death went into nearly instant rigor turning into a spear as it went through the jumpsuit and into Naruto's heart.

Kakashi quickly dealt with the other nin, while seemingly cold one could easily see the embers of rage in his eyes. He turned to Tazuna and marched forward, most likely to get information about why there were ninja after him, before killing the old man himself.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to that. She was looking at her fallen teammate who had just sacrificed himself to save her. She was on her knees next to him, wishing there was something she could do other then hold his head as he shuddered out his last breath. Tears fell slowly from her eyes, as she removed the claw from his chest. She began repeating the shinobi rules in just a whisper as she closed his dead eyes, and flinched.

His skin was hot, almost burning to the touch. Chakra gathered around the fallen body as the heat continued to climb. Suddenly the form of the little boy that was her teammate burst into flames so intense he was reduced to ashes. She watched, horrified at the scene before her. What had happened, why did that hap- was that a wail? She moved quickly over to the ashes seeing a large lump in the center that should not be there. Pulling a cloth from her pouch she lifted the form from the pile, revealing a small body. She wiped away at the head with the cloth cleaning the ashes off. Sapphire blue eyes stared back at her, dirty ash filled blond hair tousled, and whisker like marks twitched as they were revealed.

"Oww." The little child whined, "Ah, Onee-chan what happened?" The little child asked of her. A child of no more than three or four, Sakura's hands trembled as they held him. "Onee-chan, Onee-chan what wrong?"

"Can, can you tell me your name little boy?" She managed to ask, not willing to believe what she was seeing, what she was holding.

"I am Naruto U-zu-ma-ki." He said sounding out his last name. Sakura let tears fall as she held the child close to her. "Onee-chan?" Asked the confused child, unsure of why she was holding him like this, or why he was so dirty.

"Don't worry," She said through the tears keeping her voice calm as she could. "My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She looked down at the little boy, "And I won't fail you again."


End file.
